Backseat Expansion
by humadahummel
Summary: Kurt and his girlfriend Audrey get naughty in the backseat of his car. Audrey treats Kurt to a blow job before they leave the mall parking lot. Bisexual Kurt Hummel. BJ! SMUT LEMON! M! Don't read if don't like. Glee. One-shot. Klaine  Blaine  references.


**This is a continuation of chapter 3 in my story "You're Only Half Right" where Kurt experiments with his sexuality and "dates" a new student at McKinley, Audrey from New York. 2 weeks after they start dating, Audrey is forced to go back to New York and is faced with the ultimatum of being with Audrey for the sake of her staying or letting her go. Eventually Kurt realizes that he loves Blaine more than anyone and reluctantly has to let go of Audrey so he doesn't lead her on any longer, but he still loves her in his own way and they stay good friends. **

**But right now, Kurt and Audrey have just had sex for the first time in American Eagle when they were forced to share a changing stall. The saleswomen thought he was gay (100% gay that is) and thought it wouldn't matter if they were in the same stall...they were wrong.**

**Also, Kurt dorms at Dalton and he and Blaine are "taking a break" while Kurt has a relationship with Audrey. **

**No Flames Please.**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

"Well that was fun," Audrey, Kurt's girlfriend said happily. Because of their little in-mall hookup, they almost got arrested for indecent exposure. Who knew having sex in an American Eagle changing stall pissed so many people off? Instead, Audrey fought with the mall cops that "they were in a stall" so technically it wasn't indecent exposure and they eventually got off with only a temporary restraining order after two hours of her refusing to back down.

Kurt leaned over and kissed her again, moving his tongue into her mouth, still hot from what they had just done. She responded by slipping her hand under his waist band and touching his cock again. He wrapped a hand around her neck, then used the other to cup her boob. Audrey pushed against the will to take him again in the back seat. Going with her better judgment, she pulled her hand out of his jeans before he got hard.

"Actually, Kurt, do you want to go..._hang out_ more before you take me home? Tomorrow is Saturday. If you take me to your dorm...I don't have to go home tonight." She looked up at him through her lashes. "I want to get to know you better," she said repeating one of the first things he had said to her.

He looked her body up and down and said, "Sure" in a husky tone. "But how can I resist you all the way to Dalton?"

"It's only 15 minutes from here."

"That's exactly 15 minutes too long." He smirked. From hanging around all the girls when he still thought that he was 100%, he had unintentionally learned exactly how to make a girl swoon.

She snorted. "You're so corny." She bit her bottom lip and knew exactly what she could do for him before they left the parking lot. "Just so you know, I never do this... but you're special," she cooed into his ear, briefly nibbling on his lobe. Moving herself onto his thighs and bringing their mouths together, she dropped her butt onto his lap and few times to awaken his cock again. She was pleasantly surprised that he was already getting hard. She pulled him into the backseat (tackled him if you will) and they stuck two newspaper pages to the back windows with her gum.

Kurt reclined sideways on the joined seats, his long legs spread and bent so Audrey could kneel between them. She unzipped and unbuttoned his pants to guide his hot erection out. She gasped, once again amazed at how he was able to hide that willy in his skinny jeans. She took him with two hands because he was too big for only one. He was already stiff, the knob puffy. She bent down more and licked the length of him, his member red and burning with anticipation.

She tickled her finger tips along the path that she had just wet on the underside of his dick. She then pressed her lips against the head, as if kissing it, then engulfed him in her mouth.

Kurt couldn't hold back his groans of pleasure and frequent angry outbursts of "take it!" He thrust a bit upwards into her, the head hitting the base of her throat as she bobbed. Audrey stared up at Kurt as she slowly pushed his penis even more into her mouth, now full-on deep throating him, her tongue licking him simultaneously. Kurt stared back at her, almost in awe. She was better at this than Blaine, hands down. He cursed himself for not exploring his sexuality earlier in life!

"Fuck!" he emitted wanting to climax, but he was so curious of what she would do next. Audrey was turned on as well; Kurt never used the F-bomb and it almost felt naughty when he did.

She swallowed around his dick, the feel of the contractions around his member made him flashback to him and Audrey in the mall changing stall, the feel of her vagina convulsing around him, the similarity of his cock being inside Blaine's ass.

These memories were took much for Kurt and he knew he was literally seconds away, he shoved himself deep into her wet mouth, filling her. She opened her mouth even wider to accommodate his balls. She hummed around his whole package and Kurt's eyes rolled up as he screamed.

Kurt dug his fingers into her hair and suddenly came forcefully into her mouth. His orgasm seemed to last longer than in the mall and he rode himself out on the sensation of spilling so much into her. He bucked wildly, surprising himself with how much he was giving and how long it was lasting (not that he was complaining). He grunted as he finally came down after a few good moments.

Audrey was not prepared for his monumental ejaculation and sucked around his softening cock, trying to get all the exports of his passion. She had to swallow around him twice, but some of the slippery fluid still dribbled out of her mouth. She smirked because she was the one who had done this to him and she felt pleased at the thought.

"I am so wet right now," she breathed, trying to catch her breath. "I swear," she whispered, licking her finger where there was still a bit of his milky fluid. "Men who take care of themselves and eat right taste so much better."

Kurt pulled her on top of him, kissing her neck. "So when will I be able to taste you?"

Audrey, caught up in this passion, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. "Perferably right now, because 15 minutes is too long to wait!"

* * *

**End! Hope you liked it! This is kind of like a deleted scene from my "You're Only Half Right" story and I will be posting more "deleted scenes" soon!**

**Please review and THINK before you FLAME! I AM NOT TRYING TO SLANDER GLEE! **


End file.
